The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Eryngium plant, botanically known as Eryngium planum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Paradise Jackpot’.
The new Eryngium was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Rijnsburg, The Netherlands, in July, 2001, as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed seedling selection of Eryngium planum, not patented. The new Eryngium was observed as a single plant from within a population of plants of the parent selection. The selection of this plant was based on its unique inflorescence form.
Asexual reproduction of the new Eryngium by cuttings in a controlled environment in Rijnsburg, The Netherlands since March, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Eryngium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.